


Only Need You

by Holkie



Series: Ganymede Tales [2]
Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 23:10:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10684833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holkie/pseuds/Holkie
Summary: And with this one, it turns into a series.  Some one shot, uh?  Nathan and Toki cement their relationship.  And Toki starts becoming an Immortal.





	Only Need You

Toki woke up in a much larger bed than normal. It took a moment before sleep left his mind and he remembered last night. He smiled and stretched, to find he was in the bed alone. He spotted the bedside clock. "Nos wonders. Nathan has started his days already."

He rose and found his clothes from last night gone. But on top of a low dresser were new clothes- black trousers, a blue shirt (that if he noticed matched his eyes), boxers, and socks. And a note from Nathan:

Toki-

Good morning! If you get up after I've left, I'll only be a couple of hours on business. I'll be back before Noon and we can go somewhere for lunch.

And your place to pick up some things if you'd like. I hope you are not upset if I assume you'll be moving in with me. I'd really like that. But if I'm moving too fast for you, please let me know. I'll wait for you if that's your choice.

We'll talk at lunch.- Nathan

PS Your clothes are being cleaned and these new ones are for you. My tailor is very good and should have the jacket to match the pants ready before we leave for lunch.

Toki smiled and said softly "Thanks you, Nathan" before he dressed. He headed down the hallway to the living room/dining room area and heard Nathan's voice, at least one side of a conversation.

"...Wartooth. Yes, it should be on file with his last blood bank. Good. Later would be better. Four PM it is. Thank you, doctor."

"Goods morning, Nathan."

Nathan ended the call and turned to see Toki enter the room. "Oh, good morning yourself! I was hoping you'd wake up before I had to leave."

Nathan stood up from the table and took Toki into his arms. He kissed the shorter man gently before saying, "Would you like some breakfast? There is still some strawberries left from last night."

Toki grinned up at him. "Ah, buts would yous gets any works done?"

"No," Nathan laughed. "I guess we leave the strawberries alone for now."

Toki sat and placed a breakfast order with the servant waiting.

"Ohs," Toki said, "Is read yours notes."

"Oh?" Nathan's mouth went a bit dry.

"Ja, thanks you for the clothes."

"And?"

Toki played with his silverware a moment before answering "Is surprised, but.... yous is not moving too fasts. I'll move in with yous if yous wants. This is a nice place."

"Oh, Toki!" Nathan laughed, relieved. "Not here! This isn't my home, only where I stay when I'm in the city. My home is on Mount Ida."

"Ohs.." Toki paused. "Is theres still room for mes dere?"

"Yes, Toki, my home is much bigger." Nathan smiled. "But there is something else. I find myself in need of a personal assitant to help keep my life in order. I had to fire the last one. Would you like the job? You'd have to work very closely with me for long hours."

Toki cocked his head to one side in thought. "Dis a real jobs?"

"Real job, Toki, I swear."

"Works long hours with yous? Ummm, don't knows... sounds real hard...." Toki made a face. "Ohs, okays. Is takes the jobs."

"Oh, for that, I'll work you really hard! You start next week then. I have to go now. See you for lunch."

Nathan left and the servant brought Toki his breakfast. "There you are, Mr. Wartooth.

"And Mr. Explosion has left word that you have access to the computer if you need it. And I can arrange anything else you may want."

"Thanks you.... what is yours name?"

"Brandiff, sir."

"Thanks you, Mr. Brandiff."

"Just Brandiff will do, sir. And may I say that you seem to have made a serious impression on Mr. Explosion. I've been with him for almost 60 years and I have never seem him like this. He has never brought anyone home with him, at least not in my memory."

"Ohs,...." Toki had a surprised look on his face.

"I'm saying this, sir, because I think you're a good person and you will be good for Mr. Explosion. He doesn't really trust this fully this fast and he seems to trust you. I just wanted you to know that you can trust him completely. Mr Explosion can be a force of nature when he gets rolling."

"Thanks you, Brandiff. Is... beginning to sees dat." Toki said thoughtfully.

"But if you are unsure about anything, just tell Mr. Explosion. I have never seen him push something on someone who didn't want it."

"Is..." Toki paused, looking for the right word, ".. not really unconfortable. Just... overwhelmed by him."

Brandiff chuckled. "That's our Mr. Explosion. He can do that easily."

Toki finished his breakfast in thoughtful silence. He then checked his e-mail and watched some news before Nathan's tailor arrived with his new suit jacket. It fitted him perfectly and the tailor only had the measurements from his old jacket to work with.

Toki was still in deep thought when Nathan returned and swept him out the door for lunch.

"Toki, I hope you like pasta! This place I have in mind has the best in the city." Nathan said as he brought Toki down to the garage and to a vintage looking car. "I love going to this restaurant whenever I'm in the city. I don't take many people there because I don't want crowds to ruin the place."

They were off into the city, actually traveling toward Toki's neighborhood.

"Waits... Where is dis place? What's its name? Wes heading into my neighborhoods." Toki asked, beginning to recognize more and more places.

"Why? Rocco's..."

"Rocco's!" Nathan didn't get a chance to finish as Toki laughed out loud. "Is know dat place! Its nears my apartments. Wells, close enough. The owners, Marie and Rocco, knows mes."

Nathan drove on, stunned for a moment before he started laughing. "I wonder how many times we almost met."

They were still chuckling when they pulled up to restaurant. They were both greeted warmly Marie, who was at the front counter.

"Toki! And Nathan! I didn't know you knew each other."

"Wes didn't until recently, Marie." Toki admitted, returning her hug.

She took their orders for 'the usual' and went off into the kitchen. When Marie brought to the table exactly the same dinner for each- angel hair pasta with Mama's special meat sauce- the looks on both their faces made Marie laugh with delight.

Marie manged to get most of what was happening in their lives since the last time they had been in the restaurant. The fact the two of them had only met the day before got a knowing look and an "umm hum" out of her as she left to take care of other customers.

Nathan just shook his head, "I hate when she does that."

"Oh, yous, too?"

As Nathan was paying the bill, Marie gave Toki a small package. "Dessert, for later."

"Well, we have a couple of hours before your appointment with my doctor. Would you like to get a few things from your place?" Nathan asked as they back to the car.

"Appointments?"

"Oh, sorry. Yes, to start the immortality treatment."

"Ohs, yous were serious." Toki said thoughtfully. "Yes, okays. My place isn't far from heres."

Toki directed Nathan to his apartment building. It was an older, small place. He was becoming more and more aware of the social differences between himself and Nathan. Not that Nathan had done anything deliberate to accent it. But Toki had a feeling that Nathan had almost kidnapped his last night. He had come into the shop and swept Toki along with him.

Toki was a bit hesitant to show Nathan his apartment, but he was also looking forward to a bit of alone time with the man. They hadn't really been alone since last night.

Toki unlocked the door to his place. It was an old, simple apartment of 2 rooms- a living/kitchen area and a bedroom. Nothing fancy and it had been big enough for Toki.

"I haven't seen a place like this since I started out." Nathan said. "Beautiful old woodwork. Only what you really need."

"Yous use to have a place like dis?"

Nathan chuckled. "Yes, Toki. I didn't start out wealthy. It was earned, not inherited. 

"Sometimes, when it gets too stressful, I wish I was back there." the older man admited. He pondered the apartment before turning to admire it's resident once again. "Now, did you bring up that package Marie gave you?"

Toki put it on the kitchen table and, opening it, laughed. Inside there was four huge strawberries that had been dipped in chocolate.

Nathan walked over to Tokli and put one hand on his shoulder. "I guess this is just going to become 'our dessert', Toki."

Toki picked up one of the berries and offered it to Nathan. The tall man kept his green eyes locked on the shorter man's blue eyes as he bit into the berry and savored the chocolate and fruit before offering the second one to the other. Toki never broke eye contact as he consumed his treat. He gave the third to Nathan, who, devouring that, held the final berry to Toki.

Nathan then pulled Toki into into a long lingering kiss, tasting strawberries, chocolate, and each other. Both men was fully aroused by the time he pulled back with a breathy "Toki..."

The younger man, his eyes half lidded with desire, put a finger on the older man's lips. Then he took his hand and lead him back to the bedroom.

They stripped for each other, slow enough to make Nathan tremble with frustration and complain "Who's teasing now?" because he was fully nude before Toki was.

Toki actually slowed more and vamped a bit, making Nathan moan, before he turned and went to a dresser to pull a tube of lube from the top drawer. 

"Ah, gods, Toki!" Nathan growled, eye the brunette. "You have a great ass!"

Toki looked back over his shoulder and wagged his hips. "Sos? Yous wants to do something with its?" he said with a wicked grin.

Nathan walked over and grabbed his hips. He pulled the other man back against his erection and rubbed hard against the curve of his backside. "Ah, gods, Wartooth, you drive me crazy! I want you now!"

"Wells? Wes can change positions later. Please, Nathans." Toki's voice was husky. He offered him the lube.

When Nathan hesitated a moment, Toki rubbed himself against his erection, making him moan again, and take the lube from him.

"You are a wicked tease. " But Nathan's green eyes drifted down to Toki's ass as he stroked lube on his cock. He than began to ease his fingers into Toki's entry, stroking until he made the other man moan with desire and frustration. 

"Nows, Nathan! Please!" Toki's voice was rough and he was panting.

Nathan positioned himself and pushed in just the head of cock. He put his hands on Toki's hips and pulled him back as he pushed into him, slowly. "You feel so good, Toki."

"So does yous," Toki panted, bucking his hips back. "But moves, please!"

The older man gave a wicked chuckle and began stroking in and out slowly and picking up speed, pulling wonderful sounds from the younger man.

Toki had his hands on the dresser to brace himself against Nathan's thrusts. So he couldn't touch himself and his cock was demanding attention. He pleaded in a whisper "Please touch me."

Nathan was almost lost in the sensations of the rhythm. Toki's plea reminded him why he wasn't fond of this position- it made him ignore his partner's pleasure. And he didn't like that; he liked to give as much as receive. He leaned against the other man's back and purred into his ear. "Touch you?"

"Ah, Nathan!" Toki growled, almost sounding like the other man. "Don't be means!"

Nathan pushed all the way into Toki and wrapped his right arm around his waist. His left hand moved to the other's erection, stroking up, running his thumb over the tip, stroking dow to squeeze the shaft firmly. He bit Toki earlobe and purred "Move in you! Play with you! Which is it, boy?"

"Ah, boths! Is want boths!"

"Greedy man." Nathan purred roughly into his ear, nipping the lobe again. "Then let's move this to the bed."

He pulled out of Toki, who whimpered at the loss of sensation. But the brunette moved to the bed, pulled back the covers, and on his back before Nathan was even beside it. He played with his cock as Nathan got onto the bed and into position between his legs. The older man caught his hand and pulled him away from his cock.

"Oh, no, Toki. That's my pleasure."

"Then takes mes now, Nathan." Toki growled at him.

Nathan grinned as he slowly pushed into Toki again. "If strawberries and chocolate do this to you all the time, I will never run out of them."

"Nos, nots strawberries, nots chocolates." Toki panted. "Is yous, all yous, I wants."

The older man's breath caught in his throat. He whispered, "Toki, for me, it's you that I want."

Toki thrust his hips in rhythm with Nathan's motion. Pausing as the other man shifted to free his left arm. Resting on his right, Nathan took Toki's cock in hand, stroking to match his thrusts, hard, then soft.

The added sensations overloaded Toki for a moment and he had to lay back to catch Nathan's rhythm again. He moaned low "Harder, Nathan! Is close, so close! Please harder!"

"So am I! Oh, Toki, you feel so good! Please cum for me!"

He stroked the younger man harder and faster, making him writhe and moan beneath him. That drove Nathan close to his edge. He leaned down to nuzzle the brunette's neck, whispering "Cum for me, Toki, cum for me."

Toki was almost beyond speech. He felt his body tighten. "Nat... Nat'an! Is.... Is... Aaahhhh! Is cumm.... NATHAN!"

His seed splattered on his stomach, Nathan's hand and stomach. His body tightened around Nathan and sent him over his edge and he roared his pleasure, head thrown back, black hair flying.

The older man shivered the last of his pleasure and lowered his head to Toki, his long, black hair falling on either side of his face like night falling around him. Nathan kissed him gently, but Toki reached up, wrapped his arms around his dark haired lover, and pulled him into a harder kiss. He wrapped his legs around him to hold him inside. Toki held Nathan like that until he reluctantly gave up the kiss.

"Wow, Toki." Nathan was breathless from the kiss.

"Das how yous makes me feel, Nathan." Toki said in a quiet voice. He released Nathan from his double hold on him.

The older man sat back on his heels and pulled the younger man into a sitting position. "Ah, I wish we had more time now, but we have that appointment to make, Toki."

"Ja," Toki's breathing was slowing to normal. "Mys showers isn't as big as yours, but wes might both fits."

Nathan chuckled. "We'll make it work."

They showered and were dressing before Nathan finally noticed how quiet Toki had gotten. He was sitting on the bed in his pants, but still shirtless, and he was studying his shirt, the same one Nathan had given him that morning, like it had the answeres to everything.

"Toki, what's wrong?" Nathan sat next to him on the bed. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Nos." came a quiet reply.

"Did I assume too much when I took you? Did you want to take me instead? We can do that tonight if you want."

Toki looked up shyly at Nathan. "Nos, not dat. But Is may holds yous to dat tonights, ifs.....it's....

"It's... Is have nothing and yous have so much. Is brings nothing to dis... to us. My whole apartments fits in yours bedroom."

"Oh, Toki, is that what is bothering you? Then if you want, I'll move in here. Or do you want to move slower? Not move in together yet?"

"Nos, it's... no matters now fasts or slows, it's just mes. And Is don't wants to loose yous or have yous thinks the wrong things of mes."

"Toki, I....." Nathan paused, looking at his hands that hung down between his knees.

"Toki, there is something that happens to most Immortals. Not all, but most. It's a dream we keep having we call the Search or the Hunt. It's different for each one of us and there are a few who never experience it. But it starts soon after we change. In it, the dreamer is searching for someone or something.

"For me, it started right after I became a full Immortal, about four hundred years ago. In my version, I was searching for someone in a crowd of ghosts. It was always the same dream, for four hundred years.

"Until last night. The dream was different for the first time. I was waiting for someone instead of searching for him." Nathan finally looked up at Toki. He reached out and brushed some stray, wet brown hairs out of Toki's face.

"The person I was waiting for and had been searching for all those years was you, Toki Wartooth.

"I wasn't sure at the shop, but it felt right as soon as I saw you. I wanted you to be the one.

"I've waited four hundred years for you. That's why I'm sweeping you up and holding on so tight. I don't want to have to search for you again. You are all that I need."

Toki saw the desire, the want in Nathan's green eyes.

"Please, Toki, don't send me away. I will back off if it's all too much for you. But please don't send me away."

Toki didn't know what to say. He was stunned and his mouth moved with no sound coming out. Then he did the only thing he could think of to let Nathan know how he felt. He leaned into a kiss that started slow and grew as Nathan wrapped his arms around him and pulled him in tight against his chest. Toki wrapped his arms around the big man.

As they finally pulled apart, Nathan had a smile that lit the room.

"Is... Is thinks Is understand, Nathan. It's alrights. And don't wes have an appointments to keep? Is wants to be with yous for the rest of time."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Toki knew they had driven to the medical center, but it seemed like they had only just walked out of his apartment and into Nathan's doctor's office.

Toki was ushered into an exam room to wait for the doctor.

"Hello, Mr. Wartooth. Are you ready to become an Immortal?"

"Ja. Whats do Is have to dos?"

"Actually, not much except lie still for awhile. It helps that you had banked some blood and had a complete physical recently. It saves you and us some time and we can start right in with your treatment.

"For us, it's still the same amount of work. We took your banked blood and just added some nanites to it this time. They will start the transformation. The pint we take today will be both genetically modified and more advanced nanites will be added. In two weeks, we'll do this again and in two more weeks agian, until the treatment is complete.

"It's both surprisingly simple and very complex. And it has to be customized to each person. But you'll be able to go about your normal life. There is nothing special you have to do or not do."

Toki rolled up his sleeves and let them hook him up- one line going in with the treated blood and one line to bleed out. He must have dozed off, because the nurse had to wake him up when he was done.

Nathan looked up when he went back to the waiting room, pulling on his suit jacket. He stood up and wrapped one arm around Toki. "Feeling any different?"

Toki thought a moment, trying to decide. "Nots sure yets."

"Let's go home. It's dinner time and I'm hungry. Are you hungry?" Nathan asked as they entered the elevator down to the garage. 

"Ja, but nots sure for whats." Toki slide his arm under Nathan's suit jacket, around his waist, and then down to grab his ass.

Nathan's eyes went wide a moment. "Feeling a little feisty, are you?

"Yous not so little."

Nathan looked down at the shorter man. "Oh, lord, what have I done?

Toki just grinned.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that night, well after dinner, Nathan sat on the sofa, reading business papers while Toki sat next to him, going over the contract Charles had sent over fo him. It was the standard employment contract to be Nathan's personal assistant. He read it over in detail and did an "ummmm" thing that caught Nathan's attention (not that he had been paying his work all that much attention with the brunette next to him).

"What, Toki?"

"Wells, it's an alright contracts and all dats." Toki replied. "Buts Is don't see sexual clause in its."

Nathan's eyebrows climbed his forehead. "Sexual clause?"

"Ja. Likes what Is do if yous throws mes down on yours desk and has yours ways with mes." Toki said with a wicked grin.

Nathan thought. "Well, I suppose in fairness, we could work late and you could throw me across my desk and have your way with me."

"Umm, okays, sounds fair." Toki signed the contract, grinning, and dropped it on the coffee table.

He turned his attention to the news that was on in the background as Nathan continued with his work. After awhile, Toki placed his hand on Nathan's leg with just enough pressure to be felt through the fabric of Nathan's trousers. But the older man just kept working.

After no response, Toki began lightly stroking Nathan's leg, his eyes fixed on the news. Green eyes just glanced his way.

Toki moved his strokes slowly, steadily to the other man's inner thigh, moving up toward his growing arousal.

Nathan sighed and tossed his work on the coffee table. "Alright then, I'm not going to get any more work done tonight."

Toki kept his hand on Nathan's thigh. "Excuses mes, Nathan?" he said with a little grin. 

"You are becoming an incurable lecher." Nathan leaned into a light kiss, with a big grin on his face.

"Yous say dat likes it's a bad thing."

"What has gotten you so worked up tonight, my dear boy?"

"Wells, yous promised me something tonights."

"I did?"

"Ja," Toki replied, tuning to Nathan, taking his face in his hands, kissing him hard and deep, sliding his tongue into his mouth. The young man pulled back just enough to look into those green eyes. "and Is means to takes it."

"Oh, you do, do you?"

"Ja," He pulled Nathan into a kiss again, his hands moving down to unbutton the other man's shirt.

Nathan held the kiss until his shirt was completely unbuttoned. 'Well, I guess it's time for bed then."

The tall man rose up from the sofa and walked to the back of the penthouse. Toki just watched him move until he was out of sight in the hallway before he got up to follow. Toki found Nathan's shirt in the hallway just outside the bedroom, a pair of socks just inside the room. Nathan's pants were only partly on the chair by the dresser; his boxers on the floor by the bed. Nathan, himself, was on his back in the center of the bed, stroking his cock, watching Toki walk into the room. 

"Yous is leaving a trail behinds yous, " Toki grinned. "Is not the only one who is eagers."

"Oh, no, Toki, you aren't the only one." Nathan growled.

Toki dropped Nathan's abandoned shirt on the chair with his pants and followed it with his clothes. Nathan's hungry green eyes watched his slow strip. He licked his lips when Toki finally peeled off his boxers and revealed his hard, erect cock.

The brunette moved to the bed and got between Nathan's legs. Toki put his hands on the other's upraised knees, then ran then down his thights to his hips. He lowered his head and licked Nathan's cock as his hands took it from the older man, pushing his hands away to tease and play until the he growled "Stop teasing and take me, Toki!"

"Alrights." Toki sat back on his heels, causing Nathan to groan at the loss of sensation. "Yous didn't want mes to stop? But Is thought yous wants mes to takes yous?"

"Yes! No! Oh, damn it, Toki! I want you now!"

"Den where is the lube?"

Nathan had the tube, but instead of handing it over, he sat up and said "Let me do that."

He squeezed some lube onto his hand and stroked Toki's erection. The younger man put his hands on the older man's shoulders and watched him tease and play until he couldn't take it any more. 

"Enough! Enough, Nathan!" He panted. "Now, gives mes somes for yous."

Nathan slicked Toki's fingers with enough lube to put on him and lay back down as the brunette back to play with his opening. Toki teased first one, then two, and finally three fingers inside, making Nathan moan and move his hips in rhythm to his strokes.

"Ah, Toki! Fuck me now! " Nathan growled. "I want you inside me."

"Is wants you hard and fast, Nathan." Toki's voice was husky and rough. "Dos yous want dat?"

"Yes!" he hissed. "I want you hard, wild, and fast, Toki! I'm all yours tonight and forever, my dear immortal."

"Ja," Toki said in a whisper. He was that, now. But all he wanted was right in front of him. So he took him. He replaced his fingers with his cock and pushed into his immortal lover, who shivered at the sensation.

The younger man balanced on his left arm and the older man's huge cock in his free hand (he could just barely reach around it). He squeezed and stroked before he began to move his hips out slowly. Then he pushed in harder and back out faster. making the other man moan and thrust his hips up to match the rhythm. 

Toki watched his lover's face as he picked up speed. "Nathan, yous feel soo good this ways. No wonders yous want to pounce on mes if it feels this good to yous," he said in a whisper.

"umm Toki! This is aaaammm... You make me feel incredible! Please harder! I'm so close.... bite me, Toki. Mark me as yours."

"Den Is can't play with yous den."

Nathan was panting and in no shape to make decisions. "Please bite me!"

Toki abandoned the other's cock reluctantly and repositioned himself. As Toki first nuzzled, then licked and bit Nathan's neck, he found he could rub against Nathan's erection as he increased his thrusts into him. He pushed harder and faster into the older man as started to rise to his own peak. Nathan withered beneath him as he tried for more sensations. The younger man bit down harder on his neck, not quite drawing blood.

"Harder, Toki," Nathan whispered. "Harder! I'm so close."

Toki bit down harder and harder until he felt the skin break and the cooper taste of blood. He thrust harder into Nathan, barely pulling out at all. He rolled and rocked his hips to move against the other man's cock. He felt Nathan's hands on his back, his legs squeezing him. Toki moaned against Nathan's throat.

"Ahah ah! YES, TOKI!!" Nathan threw back his head and arched his body up against Toki as he went over the edge, his cum covering both of them as he shuddered his pleasure.

Toki felt Nathan tighten around him and it sent him to the heights as he came buried as deep as he could get inside of the other man. He bit down harder and screamed against Nathan's neck.

The younger man kissed the bite and lapped up the blood as he came back down from his orgasm. He pulled back and out of Nathan, laying down next to him.

Nathan reached up and brushed brown hair from his lover's sweaty brow. "Toki, I found you. I finally found you."

Toki brushed midnight hair from Nathan's sweaty brow, smiling at their echoed motions. "Ja, Nathan and Is found yous. For now and forever."


End file.
